


Бог любит идиоток

by Belfezon



Series: Fallout [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Нестандартный способ вербовки спутника.





	Бог любит идиоток

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, местами NCa:  
> https://vk.com/photo-21403524_456239086  
> https://vk.com/photo-21403524_456239474

      - Это ж надо было так попасть! - Джина, или, как ее чаще называли, Курьер номер шесть, шатаясь, брела вглубь проклятого городка. Над головой ее равнодушно алело мертвое небо Сьерра-Мадре, за спиной мерцала голограмма, а глаза застилали злые бессильные слезы. Джин не питала иллюзий на свой счет - она не обладала неустрашимостью андроида или хотя бы живучестью гуля и была откровенно слаба, чтобы выжить во враждебной атмосфере Облака. И уж точно не добавлял шансов тот факт, что из одежды на ней теперь болтался ветхий довоенный комбинезон, не дававший никакой защиты от красного тумана, даже в разреженном состоянии вызывавшего жжение в глазах и на коже.  
      Система безопасности чокнутого игорного дома отобрала у нее все: броню, оружие, медикаменты. А гребаный Элайджа еще и рабский ошейник навесил - «не отрегулированный», как он сказал. То есть способный сдетонировать от малейшей радиопомехи.  
      Пиздец, короче, как ёмко однажды обрисовал ситуацию Рауль, наблюдая за ее пробежкой под артобстрелом с Неллиса.  
  
      В туманном полумраке было ни черта не разобрать, а Джин никогда не замечала за собой особенной изящности, посему старалась идти помедленнее. Но это не помогло - она предсказуемо споткнулась, пребольно влетев башкой в стену и ссадив ладони. Древняя ткань с треском порвалась, расцветая кровавыми пятнами и являя миру расцарапанные костлявые коленки. Зато как-то резко схлынула апатичная обреченность.  
      С чего бы вдруг Джине, уже успевшей наворотить дел по всей Мохаве, прямым текстом отправить посла НКР в пешее эротическое путешествие и даже слегка наступить на хвост самому Цезарю, раньше времени себя хоронить? Облако так действует, что ли?  
      Она встряхнула лохматой головой, прогоняя остатки загадочной хандры, и присела, разглядывая нежданное препятствие. Им оказался старый чемодан. От столкновения он распахнулся, и Джин с радостью принялась перебирать нечаянный подарок судьбы: две бутылки вина, пищевые концентраты, потертый револьвер, патроны и целых три стимулятора.  
      Решив, что ссадины, хоть и не смертельны, но болят и этим мешают жить по-человечески, Курьерша распотрошила стимпак и растерла маслянистую жидкость в ладонях. Намазала также пострадавшие колени - защипало, зашипела подсохшая кровь, ранки начали затягиваться. Она перекусила, запив порошок дегидрированных картофельных хлопьев кислым вином, и на душе стало гораздо спокойнее. В который раз ее любимая пословица - «Бог любит идиоток» - получила свое подтверждение. Стоило перестать себя жалеть, и положение существенно поправилось!  
  
      Потом Джин чуть не ползком передвигалась в тени арок, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь и изо всех сил стараясь избежать столкновения с местным видом хищной фауны - Призраками. Несмотря на общую антропоморфность, назвать их людьми нельзя было даже с большой натяжкой. И единственной встречи ей, пожалуй, хватит теперь на неделю кошмаров.  
  
      Она столкнулась с тварью нос к носу на углу дома. Видимо, Призрак попался молодой и глупый - он явно не ожидал чьего-либо появления, что можно назвать не иначе как счастливым случаем.  
      Ему хватило одного выстрела. По крайней мере, сначала Джин так показалось.  
Когда же тело стало дергано, неестественно подниматься, несмотря на дырку промеж зеленых окуляров, она чуть не хлопнулась в обморок. Выпустила в Призрака всю обойму, визжа как резаная. А потом для надежности размозжила ему голову увесистым куском бетона.  
      И снова ей повезло - на визг никто не сбежался. Но после столь знаменательной встречи Джина стала периодически прикладываться к последней бутылке с вином - глупо, зато не так страшно.

***

  
      Полицейский участок она увидела издалека - в окружающем багровом сумраке сложно не заметить синюю дверь под светом единственной на всю округу горящей лампочки.  
      Внутри оказалось даже темнее, чем снаружи. Более-менее освещенной была только клетка прямо напротив входа. Именно в ней сидела ее цель и первое задание - супермутант второго поколения, сумасшедшая гора мышц. О да, она была в курсе, что с психикой у найткинов не все в порядке и шизофрения - их национальная черта.  
      Ориентируясь по писку ошейника, Джин обошла камеру по широкой дуге, оказавшись в коридоре с раздевалками. В одном из шкафчиков наконец-то нашлась приличная броня и даже несколько старых винтовок. Но, несмотря на все старания Буна, стреляла Курьерша далеко не мастерски, поэтому большой надежды на оружие не возлагала, да и таскать на себе такую тяжесть не очень хотелось.  
      Впрочем, выбор был невелик, и она со вздохом повесила на плечо один из найденных стволов - тот, что выглядел чуть менее затасканным. А вот костюм местной охраны Джин натянула с большей охотой, сразу почувствовав себя гораздо увереннее. Теперь можно было и вызволением мутанта заняться.  
  
      Не доверяя собственной меткости и опасаясь ненароком влепить пулю в широкую незащищенную спину найткина, Джин с помощью молотка заставила чертовы приемники заткнуться. Пробежка под писк готового в любой момент снести буйну головушку ошейника оказалась очень... захватывающей: ноги дрожали, руки ходуном ходили, а под конец она просто выронила свое импровизированное оружие.  
      Мутант в камере от грохота упавшего молотка даже не дернулся, не отреагировал он и на ее голос. Отчаявшись, девушка принялась кидать в него всем подряд: оторванным от ближайшей рации микрофоном, валяющимися рядом гильзами, кружками и карандашницами, собранными с полицейских столов. Ноль внимания, фунт презрения.  
Джин прислонилась спиной к решетке, сползла вниз и уронила голову между вытянутых рук. Бесполезно.  
      Впрочем, торчать рядом с аутичным найткином и ничего не делать смысла тоже не имело. Надо было осмотреть участок и, пожалуй, двигаться дальше.  
  
      Тщательно обыскав здание, Джин обнаружила нулевой этаж.  
      Ну и натерпелась же она там страху - мощный радиоприемник перекрывал практически всю запутанную и поделенную на каморки и коридорчики площадь подвала. Зато, кроме различных полезностей, там нашелся еще и загадочный голодиск. Джина любила их слушать, хотя иногда становилось грустно, если это оказывались дневники давно погибших людей.  
      Нагруженная находками и повеселевшая, она поднималась наверх, пытаясь найти на корпусе диска пояснения к содержанию. Оказавшись рядом с выходом и ничего не обнаружив, Джин просто подключила устройство к своему Пип-бою. Неожиданно раздавшийся низкий голос заставил ее вздрогнуть.  
      - Пёс! Вернись в клетку! - запись содержала всего одну бессмысленную фразу.       Хмыкнув, Курьерша уже было собралась открыть дверь участка, когда услышала позади себя шорох и застыла. Медленно обернулась...  
      Найткин стоял у решетки и вполне осмысленно ее разглядывал.  
      - Ты не старик, - у Джины аж мурашки по спине побежали, когда он заговорил - уж больно голос у мутанта оказался приятный: глубокий и бархатный.  
      - Потрясающее наблюдение! - съязвила она, пытаясь избавиться от странного очарования.  
      - Я надеялся, что он придет, - речь, видимо, шла о том ублюдке, который нацепил на Джин ошейник и отправил гулять среди ядовитого тумана и монстров. - Где он?  
      - Ты должен пойти со мной, - вместо ответа заявила девушка, не тратя времени на бессмысленные приветствия. Она жутко расстроилась, когда решила, что до мутанта не достучаться. Подобный спутник был бы очень кстати - храбрая Курьерша откровенно боялась ходить одна.  
      - Вы со стариком хотите открыть казино. Я не буду в этом участвовать...  
      - Да не хочу я ничего! - вдруг неожиданно для самой себя взвизгнула Джин.  
      - Ты пришла сюда, привлеченная легендами о Сьерра-Мадре. Забыла об осторожности, ослепленная жадностью... - монотонно начал отчитывать ее мутант.  
      - Слушай, тебя как звать? - перебила она.  
      Не ожидавший такого вопроса найткин несколько замешкался.  
      - Бог, - выдал наконец он.  
      - Мда, скромности, конечно... - подивилась Джин.  
      - Это палиндром, - спокойно возразил мутант.  
      Что такое палиндром, Курьерша не знала, но показывать этого не собиралась. Не то чтобы она считала этих супер-здоровяков тупыми, но откровенно не понимать слова, которыми свободно оперирует синий псих, было обидно.  
      - Так вот, Бог, слушай. Я случайно поймала сигнал отсюда. Как же там звучало-то? Ох, долбаная лоботомия... - Джин сморщилась, будто мучительно пыталась что-то вспомнить. - А, вот! «Если заботы утомили вас... если вы хотите сбежать от повседневных проблем... или просто ищете шанс начать все сначала - приходите...» - процитировала она по памяти. - Можешь смеяться, но я поверила. Приперлась сюда как последняя дура, решив отдохнуть от этих муда... проблем. А оказалось, что тут все померли почти триста лет назад! Облом, да? Но мало того! Какому-то старому козлу приспичило попасть в проклятое казино. И без Курьерши, по закону подлости, не обойтись! - она невесело хмыкнула. - Этот ушлепок, Элайджа, отправил меня прочесывать ваш гостеприимный городок в поисках таких же, как я, неудачников. А ты сейчас отказываешься помочь, в любом случае, по сути, приговаривая меня к смерти, просто потому что я - жадина? Вы все тут умом тронулись, что ли? - от такой прочувствованной речи у Джин пересохло в горле, она закашлялась и замолчала. Бредовость ситуации и напряжение последних часов вот-вот грозили вылиться в самую позорную истерику с соплями и нытьем.  
      - Пойдем со мной. Ну, пожалуйста, - совсем уж жалко попросила она. - Выберемся отсюда.  
      - И что потом? - найткин рассматривал странную посетительницу с легким интересом. Видимо, внезапный эмоциональный монолог убедил Бога, что привела сюда девицу действительно не корысть, а дурость и наивность.  
      - Как что? Свобода! Свежий воздух! Родная пустошь! - Джина никогда не предполагала, что будет так скучать по песчаной пыли, палящему солнцу и вездесущим кактусам.  
      - Для тебя свобода, а мне некуда идти, - равнодушно обронил мутант.  
      - Эээ, нет, я отведу тебя в Джейкобстаун! - торжественно заявила Джин. Ее собеседник это никак не прокомментировал, и она пояснила: - Ну, это город такой, для супермутантов. Маркус будет рад новичку. И они почти разработали лекарство для найткинов... О! А Лили, - при воспоминании об удивительной бабушке-найткине она улыбнулась, - Лили обещала приготовить мясной рулет и сладкий опунциевый пирог, если я зайду в гости. И еще, знаешь, как там красиво - горы, лес вокруг. И людей нет почти. Пойдешь?  
      - Звучит чрезвычайно заманчиво и не очень-то правдоподобно, - хмыкнул Бог, - но в любом случае я не могу отсюда выйти. Пёс неуправляем и подчиняется только старику.

***

  
      От долгого сидения на холодном полу у Джин затекла задница, но уходить ей совершенно не хотелось.  
      Вот уже несколько часов они с мутантом разговаривали через решетку. Бог неторопливо рассказывал про свою вторую личность, про Элайджу, казино и Призраков, а Курьерша, сбиваясь и путаясь - про встреченных людей и не-совсем-людей, про свои приключения и жизнь на Пустоши.  
      Найткин оказался отличным собеседником - умным, ироничным, и, можно сказать, весьма образованным. Из камеры он, правда, выходить наотрез отказался, а Джин перестала настаивать, едва разглядев его ужасные шрамы и капкан, примотанный к руке. При малейшем движении из-под глубоко впившихся зубьев и толстой корки запекшейся крови показывались темные густые капли. Наверняка это украшение причиняло немалую боль, но Бог даже не вздрагивал. Судя по всему, разногласия между двумя личностями и правда были весьма серьезными.  
      Один раз их беседу прервало вызванное голодом пробуждение Пса - дикого, но симпатишного альтер-эго мутанта - и Джин полчаса потратила, доказывая, что пришла от Элайджи. Снова использовать голодиск Курьерша не хотела, помня, как Бог настаивал на мирном решении проблемы. Но успокоить Пса удалось, лишь скормив ему весь найденный провиант.  
  
      - Видишь, не могу я выйти, - мрачно заявил Бог, едва вернув себе адекватное состояние. - Представь, что подобное произойдет на улице. Он же и тебя сожрет, не поморщится.  
      - Что, совсем никак? - поникла Джин.  
      - А сможешь притащить пару охотников? - с надеждой спросил найткин. - Этого бы ему надолго хватило.  
      Бог и сам был бы не прочь прогуляться - ему уже осточертело сидеть за решеткой и сторожить Пса. А заодно он мог бы помочь забавной девице выбраться из Сьерра-Мадре.  
      - Это Призраков, что ли? - Джин постаралась, чтобы ужас не так явно звучал в голосе, но получилось, кажется, слабо. Она прикинула свои шансы, и ей слегка поплохело: - Прости, но...  
      - Да, я понял, - вздохнул Бог и привалился спиной к решетке.  
      - А... нет другого способа? Может, я поищу другую... еду или еще что? - предложила девушка. - Что, совсем никакого? - она осторожно дотронулась до бугристого шрама на его спине.  
      Найткин лишь усмехнулся и поднял голову, принявшись разглядывать потолок.  
      - Нет, - он надолго замолчал, а потом добавил хрипло и как-то обреченно: - Голод не оставит Пса в покое. Никогда.  
      Джин погладила Бога по плечу, пытаясь подбодрить, когда к ней пришла идея.  
Нет, даже так - Идея!  
      Курьерша тут же выложила ее своему новому другу. Озвученный способ был не намного безопаснее охоты на Призраков, о чем мутант сразу и заявил, когда понял, что Джина имеет в виду. Странные фантазии девушки он никак не прокомментировал, лишь подозрительно покосился на пару круглых розовых отметин прямо посреди ее лба.  
  
      - Но... мне ведь придется войти в камеру? - вдруг задумчиво спросила Джин.  
Бог хмыкнул, пожав плечами - как хочешь, мол.  
      - И... что скажешь, - она ткнула костлявым кулаком в синее плечо, - может сработать?  
      - Сработать-то сработает, думаю. Да и как любой нормальный мужик, я б не стал отказываться от столь... щедрого предложения, - мутант задумчиво кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и добавил: - Только вот я все-таки не совсем нормальный...  
      - Гей, что ли? - искренне удивилась Курьерша. Бог поперхнулся от неожиданности. Обернулся, в очередной раз оглядывая сидящую напротив девицу. Джин поняла, что он начал всерьез сомневаться в ее адекватности. - Ну а что? Бывает... - уже не так уверенно закончила она.  
      - Тебя не смущает, что во мне десять футов роста и почти восемьсот фунтов веса? - проворчал найткин. - А еще я нежно-голубого цвета?..  
      - Эээ... А мне твой цвет даже нравится. И правда, очень нежный оттенок, - невпопад заметила Джина.  
      В ответ на ее заявление Бог лишь покачал головой и молча отвернулся, решив, видимо, что дальше развивать этот дурацкий диалог не имеет смысла.  
  
      Наверно, будь он обычным парнем, Джин бы на такое ни за что не решилась. Но предлагать подобные вещи мутанту оказалось гораздо проще, чем человеку. Наверное, все дело в том, что он не воспринимался как приверженец стандартной людской морали и норм поведения.  
      Джина разглядывала облупленные стены вокруг и думала, что, возможно, умрет в Сьерра-Мадре. Может быть, даже сегодня ночью. Или завтра. Умрет страшно и болезненно - корчась в судорогах и выблевывая собственные пропитанные ядовитым туманом легкие. Или разрываемая прикипевшими к своим костюмам Призраками. Или неожиданно оставшись без головы по вине какого-нибудь дурацкого матюгальника.  
      Подыхать, не получив причитающуюся ей долю секса, почему-то не хотелось. Не то чтобы Джин на полном серьезе считала себя девственницей, но до сих пор ей как-то не удавалось выкроить время на полноценную проверку своих постельно-прикладных навыков.  
      А безжизненный полицейский участок в заднице мира как раз создавал интересную интимность, под стать этому проклятому месту. Этакое ядовитое ощущение вседозволенности. Иллюзию, будто нигде больше не осталось ни единой живой души, кроме них двоих, запертых в самом сердце отравленного Облака.  
      Да и почему нет, в конце концов?  
  
      В молчании прошло несколько минут. Потом раздался тихий шорох, осторожные шаги. Джина загремела ящиками одного из столов. Что-то звякнуло, послышался шумный глоток, кашель и снова шаги.  
      - Ладно, открывай давай, - раздалось из темноты.  
      Решительно настроенная Курьерша с большой бутылкой виски стояла напротив решетки и выжидающе смотрела на Бога.

***

  
      Мутант достаточно долго разглядывал девушку, прежде чем открыть камеру.  
      Джин ввалилась к нему и с удивлением поняла, что дрожит всем телом - еще немного и ноги подведут: организм явно пришел в ужас от возможной перспективы. А Бог тем временем подтянул к себе ближайший стол с останками рации и, втащив его внутрь, запер клетку снова.  
      - Так о чем ты там говорила? - издевательски протянул он.  
      Вид закрытой двери заставил Курьершу без сил сползти по стене.  
      - В общем, как соберешь себя в кучу, сообщи - я открою, - продолжил мутант уже мягче и отвернулся к решетке.  
      Дух противоречия и упрямство сработали как часы, заставив Курьершу отлепиться от стены и на дрожащих ногах приблизиться к найткину. Бог обернулся, устало вздохнул и положил огромную лапищу на макушку девушки. Джин сделала еще глоток виски и уткнулась ему в бок, понятия не имея, что им делать дальше.  
      Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как мутант удивительно бесшумно для своих габаритов переместился ей за спину. Когда он отстегнул панцирь с брони, Джин замерла. Но страх так и не вернулся - наверное, алкоголь наконец-то ударил в голову.  
      Она расслабленно откинулась назад, привалившись к груди Бога и без слов соглашаясь с происходящим. Найткин неторопливо снял с нее наплечники, затем перчатки. Курьерша настолько разомлела от теплого виски и невесомых прикосновений, что, когда он потянул за края куртки, послушно подняла руки. Обнажившаяся грудь и спина тут же покрылись мурашками. Джин обняла себя, прикрываясь, и внезапно поняла, что осталась практически голышом в одной клетке с непредсказуемым супермутантом-найткином.  
Глас разума, как всегда в ее случае, серьезно припозднился.  
      Но не успел страх вновь вернуться нервной дрожью, как Бог без предупреждения сунул руку ей в штаны. Тело прошило судорогой почти болезненного удовольствия.  
      - Смотри, ты готова.  
      Джин открыла глаза. Пальцы мутанта блестели от смазки.  
      - А ты не думай... - вдруг хрипло начала она. - Так не всегда, просто...  
      - Я знаю, - усмехнулся Бог. - Здравый смысл здесь рано или поздно покидает всех.  
      Он легко подхватил девушку и усадил на предусмотрительно втащенный в камеру стол. Ее штаны остались на полу. Джине пришлось почти до предела развести ноги - Бог был шире ее чуть не в три раза.  
      Он не стал тратить время на прелюдии, и Курьершу это полностью устроило. Попытки придать смысл внезапному перепиху с едва знакомым... даже не человеком выглядели бы нелепо. Это же не свидание, в самом деле. Хотя Джин уже давно было плевать на приличия - какое-то странное, необъяснимое возбуждение покалывало ее кожу, растекаясь теплом по внутренней стороне бедер. Может, Бог прав и это действительно влияние Сьерра-Мадре?  
Впрочем, дурацкие вопросы убрались на задний план, едва Джина ощутила в себе поистине выдающийся орган.  
      - Ой, мамочки! - проскулила она куда-то в подмышку мутанту.  
      - Блядь! - с чувством выдал тот в ответ.  
  
      Вставить удалось не больше, чем на треть, и Богу этого было явно мало. Он замер, пытаясь справиться с желанием плюнуть на сохранность девчонки да натянуть ее до предела. Жалко дуру все-таки - не переживет ведь...  
      Джина начала двигаться первой - осторожно насадилась глубже, пытаясь определить свою вместимость. Как же повезло, что она не девственница! Так, примерно половина - уже болезненно, но еще терпимо. А вот дальше - никак.  
      Бог все понял и, сорвав с правой руки повязку, обмотал член на нужном уровне - получилось импровизированное предохранительное кольцо. Теперь он мог не сдерживаться - в случае чего, валик бинта не даст порвать хрупкого человечка.  
  
      Через минуту ровных, размашистых движений Джин перестала прикладываться к бутылке. Через пять, забывшись, смахнула ее на пол. Через десять она, уже не стесняясь, хрипло вскрикивала от каждой фрикции, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в цепь на шее мутанта.  
      Бог же одной рукой опирался на жутко скрежещущий стол, а другой сжимал ржавые прутья решетки, не замечая, что почти растер их в труху. Он и не помнил, когда с ним в последний раз случалось что-то подобное, и поэтому держать себя в руках, сохраняя неторопливый темп, было невыносимо трудно. Но спустя некоторое время девушка, наконец, обмякла, с удовлетворенным вздохом уткнувшись ему в грудь, и найткин перестал себя контролировать.  
  
      От неожиданно усилившегося напора Джину снова бросило в жар. Движения становились все более резкими и рваными, и она уже даже не стонала - скулила на одной ноте, зубами вцепившись в так кстати подвернувшийся огромный бицепс Бога.  
      Второй оргазм подоспел именно в тот момент, когда она почувствовала сильную пульсацию и разливающееся внутри удивительно горячее семя. Мутант резко остановился, скрипнул зубами и уткнулся лбом в макушку Курьерши.  
      Джин отцепилась от его руки, чмокнула в левый сосок и затихла.  
  
      - Круууто, - выдохнула она через минуту и пояснила в ответ на удивленно вскинутую бровь: - Одновременно... Я про такое только читала.  
      Бог фыркнул, как ей показалось, смущенно, небрежно поддернул драные бриджи неопределимого цвета и выпутался из кольца рук.  
      Отмыться, к сожалению, было нечем, и Джин, плюнув, натянула одежду как есть. Мутант, молча бродя по камере, высматривал и собирал щитки брони и подавал их владелице.  
      - Не жалеешь? - вдруг внезапно подал он голос.  
      - О чем жалеть-то? Знаешь, вообще-то это был лучший трах в моей жизни! - Джин мечтательно улыбнулась. - По крайней мере, его я помню... Кстати, сейчас-то ты пойдешь со мной?  
      - Да я вообще теперь на тебе жениться обязан, - ухмыльнулся найткин, и Курьерша, взвизгнув от радости, бросилась к нему, повисая на могучей шее.  
      - Блин, потекло... - она недовольно скривилась, засучив на весу ногами. - Щекотно.  
      - Ну извини, - хохотнул Бог, - в следующий раз вытащу.


End file.
